The funny, messed up world of Drake Black
by angeliqe3000
Summary: Drake and Quinn have been abused all their life by the one and only Lucious Malfoy-yes you heard right when they escape things are going grate until...BAM! chaos has errupted join the twin and their friend through their journey of wizards, vampires, hunters, showchoirs-you get the point, enjoy


Strip away the flesh and bone, look beyond the lies you've known, everyone wants to talk about a freak no one wants to dig that deep, let me take you underneath... " REDVINES!" I yelled as I woke up, oh it was just a dream, I feel sad now. I walked into Quinn's roon knowing she never gets up on monday's, it's our first day of sophomore year. " QUINN GET UP!." I yelled shaking her, she groaned and turned away from me well this is gonna be harder then usual. I tried shaking her again but all I got was a whack in the head- for a girl she sure is strong- I let out a small chuckle and walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a bucket of freezing cold water and strolled back into Quinn's room with a evil grin on my face, I slowly walked over to where she was lying all peaceful and innocent, I almost felt bad for doing what I was about to do. I dumped the water on her, she let out an ear popping scream and jumped out the bed. " AHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell? Drake Black!" She screeched, she had old mascara around her eyes making her look like a panda with her messy hair stuck to her bright angry red face, before I could stop myself I burst out laughing she grabbed a pillow and started whacking me with it, I fell on to the floor in hysterics when my phone started buzzing, I took it out my pocket and rolled my eyes. " Q you have twenty minutes." I stated, she let out a girly shriek and ran out the room and into the bathroom. I have to admit no matter how crazy Quinn is she sure is strong after all we've been through she's never let the past ruin her- I mean yeah she has nightmares and gets upset but she doesn't shy away from life because of that, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here right now, I mean she gave me the courage to get out of the manor and I gave her the protection she needed, that's how we work so well. My phone buzzed again I saw Byron's name on the screen and immediately felt nervous. Hey Drake from now on your shift's from 8:00-12:00 and you get $450 a night, you still in? I sighed in relief, thank God they still wanted me. Ok thanks, yeah I'm still in I shoved my phone in my pocket just as Quinn came out, we rushed down the stairs and began to walk to school. " So what's the plan?" Quinn asked. " Well we act normal you can tell Santana about it if you want , and if anyone asks we say we moved and our dad got a promotion from his boss." I stated. " Wow you really thought this out, when did you get so smart?" She asked sounding surprised, I can't blame her usually it's her who thinks it out and me who just dives in last minute. " Maybe having a whole eight weeks of not getting my brain cells beat out of me is finally paying off." I laughed. " Maybe it is Dray, maybe it is..." When we arrived to school half an hour early I began to quickly walk towards the school when Quinn stopped me, noooooooooooooooooooooo damn it, as much as I love her I already know what's coming. " What's the hurry for?" Quinn drawled from behind me I spun back around to face a smirking Quinn this is what I hate about twin sister's. " Meeting my friend, is that ok with you dear sister?" I asked sarcastically. " Oh Sebastian? I guess that's why your so...eager." She mused, someone remind me why I ever 'came out the closet' to face this abuse? " No I can't be bothered with this why don't you go and eat water or something, bye." I said quickly walking away, eat water? seriously? I walked through the school getting a few winks from girls and guys, ever since I came out as bi a year ago everyone's gone a little crazy. I walked over to the choir room. Sebastian was sitting on one of the chairs playing on his phone, he hadn't changed much over the summer, same soft shiny brown hair styled into a coif that matches his perfect slightly tanned skin that leads me to his amazing bright green eyes that always remind me of the enchanted forest me and Quinn used to play in when we were kids- I quickly shook my head to stop old feelings resurfacing no way is that ever happening again... " Hey Seb." I greeted walking into the room before I knew it I was tackled into a bone crushing hug, he eventually let me go and grinned. " Hey Dray, how was your summer? Are you ok? How's Q? Wow have you changed, what happened? Are you ok? Have I already asked that? Anyway are you ok? What happened? I mean-" I cut him off by hitting his head. " Shut up." I groaned, laughing at how parental he was being. Sebastian is one of my closest friends, he knows me better then anyone-except Quinn she is my twin after all. He's probably one of the only people I trust completely, we've known each other since we were four and have been friends since then. " Sorry, but really what happened?" I sighed and sat down, Sebastian took the seat next to me, I quickly told him everything that had happened leaving out what my job was. " God Dray, you are acting way to casual about this." He stated, I rolled my eyes and checked my phone, Byron's message came on screen just as Sebastian grabbed the phone off me. " Seb I swear to God if you don't give me the phone back I'll..." I trailed off not knowing what to say, damn it now I just feel stupid. " Who's Byron? What are you doing to get $450 a night?" He asked, shit what do I say now? " Drake? Dray?" I pulled myself out of my thoughts realizing I spaced out. " Yeah, well you see...the thing is...I'm a...singing waiter." I muttered quickly suddenly finding the floor interesting, I hate having to lie to him but he would hate me if he knew my real job. I felt a hand cup my face and gently tilt my head up until I was looking into enchanting green eyes. " You do know your crazy if you think that's a bad job?" He said sincerely, I smiled widely and practically jumped on him for a hug. The bell rang saying we should get to class, I picked up my bag and ran over to the school bored checking what classes I had for today. " You ditched me for a bored? I'm hurt." Sebastian said dramatically pretending to faint. " You'll live." I murmured trying not to laugh. We have Biology with niff, fitchel and Puck. I looked around seeing that the halls were empty meaning we were late for class. " We have Bio and we're late!" I kind of yelled, we have the strictest teacher in the school for Biology ( he scares me) I suddenly felt myself being lifted up by Sebastian as he began to walk quickly down the hall. " Seb I can walk on my own." I glared crossing my arms. " I know but I like carrying you." He smirked. " No wonder people think we're a couple." I muttered, we stopped outside the class and put me down. We walked into the class only to be tackled to the ground by Brittany. " Dolphins! I missed you!" She giggled hugging us. We both hugged her back grinning. Brittany has been like a sister to me since kindergarden, to be honest everyone in glee has. " I missed you too Britt." I smiled as we pulled away. Brittany is probably one of my biggest weaknesses. " Wow, dolphin you've gotten hotter." She stated. " Hey, what about me?" Sebastian pouted. " Don't freak, your always hot." I smirked as he blushed. " You two should just get together and be my dolphin couple." Brittany said making the puppy eyes. " This is a class not a chatroom." Mr Brown glared. I stood up with Sebastian and Brittany then went to a seat. Most of the girls in the class were gawking at me-more then usual. A few of them started batting their eyelashes while others gave me subtle winks or sweet smiles. " I feel kinda creeped out." I mumbled nodding to the girls. " Dude, you have hot girls giving you the goo goo eyes, what's to be creeped about?" Puck asked winking at some cheerios. " Just cause you like the attention." Sebastian muttered rolling his eyes. Suddenly we heard a scream from the front of the class. We all looked over to see Mr Brown covered from head to toe in yellow paint. I remember setting that prank up with Sebastian on the last day. Me and Sebastian glanced at each other then went in to fits of uncontollable laughter, everyone else soon following. " BOTH OF YOU FIGGINS OFFICE NOW!" Mr Brown screamed making us laugh more, most of the class were in hysterics at Mr Brown's reaction. Me and Sebastian stumbled out the class still laughing our asses off. " Wow the first day and we're already going to Figgins's, that must be some sort of record for us." Sebastian laughed out. " No our record was getting detention the moment we stepped in the school last year." I mused. " Oh yeah we had those hat things and Mr Brown gave us detention for wearing hats on the first day...asshole" He muttered. " Well Figgins's office?" I stated more then asked. " Let's go." He said linking his arm with mine as we skipped-yes skipped down to the office. As we walked in Coach Sue, Mr Shue and Figgins were arguing over something, as the door closed behind us they all looked at us. " What are you doing here?" Figgins asked looking terrified, he's been scared of us ever since we played the vampire prank on him. " Well...we were sent here by Mr Brown for-" I started but was cut off. " Let me guess, playing one of your usual pranks." Coach Sue smirked, a grin crawled onto my face and I nodded. " Figgins I'll handle these two, we'll finish this later bye butt chin." Coach Sue stated as we followed her outside and over to her office. " So what did you do this time?" She asked, we told her about what happened she just laughed about it and let us go, she's my favourite teacher ever, I mean she was the only one who done something about Karofsky, I remember walking into school after being beaten up by Karofsky, Coach Sue saw me and demanded to know what happened, when I told her she went and punched Karofsky in the face telling him not to mess with her students. She's always been there for me and the rest of the glee club ever since. ***Sebastian's pov*** I walked into the choir room with Drake, we had glee club after school almost everyone was already there, Drake kept tugging at his sleeve on his left wrist, he's been doing that a lot lately. We took a seat beside quintana, Santana was looking at me Quinn and Drake with a knowing look on her face. " Hey Dray Quinn just told me about the summer." Santana stated trying to look like she didn't care but her glassy eyes gave her away, everyone in glee are like family but Drake and Santana seem to have this special brother-sister connection that makes them understand each other I guess. " Yeah it's not that big a deal Tana, are you ok?" Drake asked looking worried but hiding it really well but him being my best friend and all I can...read him like a book. " It's no big deal? Wha- forget it, yeah I'm fine you?" She asked. " Yes I'm fine just thinking of what we should do to annoy Mr Shue." He said smirking. " Well I'm sure we can come up with something." Santana said wearing a matching smirk. Mr Shue walked in and wrote 'wicked' on the bored making Kurt and Rachel clap and squeal. " This week your all going to be singing songs from wicked the musical, I'm going to sort you all into partners now." Mr Shue stated making everyone groan. " Now let's start with Rachel and Santana," Santana almost screamed in irritation and I done my best not to laugh. " Wes and Nick, Finn and Tina, Mike and Kurt, Sebastian and..." Please be Drake please be Drake please be Drake " Blaine." Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I threw my head back and groaned dramatically, I heard a chuckle beside me I looked over to see Drake trying to look sympathetic and failing miserably, I pouted and crossed my arms not looking at him, suddenly I saw a red vine swing by my face and looked to see Drake with a packet of red vines in his hand, I hugged him tightly and grabbed the packet off him making him laugh more. " And last are Drake and Quinn." Mr Shue finished, Drake and Quinn fist bumped and smiled in relief probably glad they didn't get Rachel or Blaine-as much as we all love them their so annoying and always draw un necessary attention to themselves. " HOW DO YOU SAY REDWINES IN A GERMAN ACCENT?!" Nick asked holding up packet of redvines. " REDVINES!" We all yelled in reply. " TIME TO PARTY TILL THE SUN GOES DOWN!" Jeff yelled. " YEAH!" We cheered jumping up and down like little kids. Glee ended a while later we walked out the school and went our separate ways, ran home as fast as I could hoping to get home on time. As I walked in the house the usual smell of alcohol hit me as I closed the door I heard footsteps storm towards me before I could comprehend anything I felt a fist come in contact with my face, I fell to the floor only to recive a kick in the ribs, I heard a sickening crack as he kicked me again. He suddenly started slamming my head into the ground over and over again, that was all it took for my world to go black. ***Drake's pov*** As me and Quinn walked into the house we both flopped on the black leather sofa and sighed. " So what song do you think we should do?" I asked knowing she had seen wicked with Kurt (our cousin) a few times. " Well there is this song I liked in it plus we can kind of relate to it in a way." She started. " What's it called?" I asked. " For Good." She answered. " Well let's start practising." I smiled, she smiled widely and looked up the song lyrics. A few hours later we had the song down perfectly, I ordered Chinese since neither of us could be bothered cooking we took out our homework and started working while eating at the same time. " Q, I gotta go to work I'll see you later bye." I said giving her a quick hug and standing up, I grabbed my hoddie and bag. " I see your using the work bag I packed for you." She smirked proudly, damn it! " Well...I gotta go bye!" I said quickly and ran out the door I could hear her cackling from behind me (psycho) I got to work ten minutes early, I signed in and went to the changing room, it was half full already, I walked over to the nearest locker and shoved my stuff in and sat down, the room was full with guys around my age since most of them needed a job like this too. " Hey Drake." Everyone cheered. " Hey guys." I smiled. Suddenly the door opened and a guy I didn't recognise came in, he has dark brown hair with slightly tanned skin, he was round about my height and had dark brown eyes he looked as nervous as hell, he quietly walked to the only locker left which was the one next to mine, he quickly shoved his stuff in and sat down nervously running his hands through his hair, it was obvious he was a first timer on the job. The door opened again and Byron stood there, all of us immediately went quiet. He checked the list and looked up at us. " Ryan, Josh, Jeremy, Tyler and Drake...GET TO WORK!" Byron screamed, shit he's in one of his moods better run before he beats one of us-yes he hits us cause he can. I walked out the room and down the halls to door number 16 where my first 'customer' would be. ***Jessie's pov*** I stumbled into the empty changing room, I felt sick with myself sick with this job and it was only the first day, suddenly a wave of nausea came over my and I crawled to the nearest bin. While I was emptying my stomach the door opened and footsteps began to walk towards me, I was still to busy emptying my dinner out to look up. I felt a hand rub soothing circles on my back, when I was finally able to look up I saw a boy with amazingly styled golden blonde hair, it was spiked up slightly in a cute messy way, he had flawless sun kissed skin and amazing blue-gold eyes with gold swirling specks in the pool of blue in other words he was hot. " You ok dude? I guess your the new guy from earlier, I'm Drake by the way." He smiled. " Y-yeah I'm F-fine, nice to meet you Drake I'm J-Jessie." I stuttered out hoarsely, Drake gave me a bright understanding smile and helped me up. Once I was ready we walked out together, it turns out we were going the same way. " So how long have you been working here?" I asked Drake, he shrugged. " Since the start of summer." He answered casually. " Why did you get a job there?" I asked looking over at him. " Well me and my sister needed the money and Byron was looking for 'workers' so it all worked out." He stated putting air quotes on workers'. " Why did you and your sister need money?" I asked getting even more curious, he froze for a millisecond I almost didn't notice. " Well, uh, family troubles and stuff like that..." He stumbled out, I could somehow tell he was hiding something but I didn't want to pry and make him uncomfortable so I moved on to a different subject. " What's your sister like?" I asked, a fond smile came onto his face I could tell she meant a lot to him. " Well she's...A PSYCHO!" He yelled making me jump in surprise. " She's as stubborn as hell which is why she still hasn't let go of 'drabastian' for ten years." He grumbled. " She sounds grate, what's drabastian?" I asked, he rolled his eyes and sighed. " Drabastian is Drake and Sebastian, we're only friends who have an epic bromance but to Quinn, my sister and everyone else it's a romance or soon-to-be romance- I mean it's crazy!" He exclaimed, I couldn't help but laugh how annoyed he is just by talking about it. " Hey! It's not funny!" He pouted looking to adorable to be real. " Sorry, so who is everyone?" I asked trying to look like I'm not laughing, he gave me a mock glare. " Your not sorry," He grumbled. " Everyone is all my friends and the whole school, but now it's even begun to spread to other schools, YouTube, Facebook, Twitter and everywhere!" He said waving his arms about dramatically, wow people must really love drabastian, I'm gonna have to check all this stuff out it sounds funny. " Well...at least your famous." I said chuckling. " I guess so...so what school do you go to?" He asked. " Carmel High, you?" I answered. " McKinley High." He answered. " Wait is your school the one that has NDW combination for show choir?" I asked surprised, NDW is the most famous show choirs in all of the USA then Vocal Adrenaline comes second sometimes it's equal to NDW but it's mostly second. " Yeah, I'm in it." He shrugged casually, my jaw literally dropped, I felt a hand under my chin as it reclosed my mouth. " Your Drake Black." I stated, NDW's names are in the show choir hall of fame, their choirs story is amazing on how they worked with limited budgets, bullies, evil teachers and built it up from there, their practically legends. No they are legands. " Yes..." He trailed off looking confused. " Wow." I said dumbly, he laughed and shook his head. " Your Jessie St. James, lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, NDW's competing show choir." He smirked as my eyes widened. " H-how do you know who I am we only came second place." I stuttered out surprised. How could someone as famous as Drake remember me? " You have an amazing voice, last year we met at regionals." He answered, wow he's got a good memory. " I have to go see ya at work Jess." He smiled, he's always smiling-not that I mind he has an amazing smile. " Jess?" I asked. " Yeah your temporary nickname." He said as if it was obvious. " Ok, I like that name- why is it only temporary?" " Cause it's not cool enough." He said walking away leaving me stunned at the amazing thing that is Drake. ***Drake's pov*** I walked into the apartment to see Quinn still up watching ' how I met your mother' Barney's my favourite in it he's legend wait for it ...dary legendary! ( Ok lame I know but still...come on) " Hey Q." I greeted jumping beside her on the couch. She looked over at me and tilted her head. " Your back late..." She trailed off waiting for me to explain. " Well there was this new guy, Jesse he was kind of shaken up since it was his first night on the job, and we talked for a bit-he's a pretty cool dude." I answered. " Ok, I was scared that Byron hurt you again." She mumbled looking sad, I pulled her in for a hug and sighed. " Even if he does it's worth it, at least we can get a half normal life for now." I said. I wonder how long this will last. A/N: I know first chap was boring-but that's because 1. first chaps are mostly boring 2. I was trying to make the book easy to understand 3. I don't have a three byeeeeeeee :-) 


End file.
